


Universal Error

by Starship_Spectacle



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Computer Viruses, Existential Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kirby Super Star, Multiple Selves, Outer Space, Pain, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Spectacle/pseuds/Starship_Spectacle
Summary: There is a rift in time and space...What lies beyond it is unknown.There only appears to be a broken being left within this rift. Forced to stay for all eternity.Said being is contemplating what they've done to be there.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Universal Error

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short one. I've grown obsessed with the idea of the Computer Virus from Kirby Super Star being an otherworldly being that is stuck in an in between realm between realities.
> 
> And uh... Big pain :') it delves into messy and kind of dark thoughts
> 
> This was done as a way to clear my mind. This is not a vent but I've been thinking of this frick here suffering for a good while haha
> 
> Might write more of them some more! 🌟

There is a glitch in the program. A mishap.

It watches over this universe with tired eyes.

No one knows where it came from or how it happened. It resides in the deepest reaches of space. A rift was its home. A tear in the fabric of reality.

It could see everything and nothing at the same time. What was it doing there? Was it stuck? How long had it been there?

It does not know for it doesn't remember. It doesn't know what life is like yet has seen countless different lifetimes flash before its eyes.

It wasn't human. It was something else entirely. Only it knew what it was.

It was suffering.

It was being torn piece to piece, molecule by molecule, pixel by pixel. It was in a world, in a program it didn't belong in.

This rift was a prison. It was trapped and has been there for as long as it could remember. Maybe it was ancient and had laid in the deepest depths of space for centuries. Or perhaps it had simply been in there for a few days.

It didn't know that. All it knew was the droning, never ending erosion of time. Of this tear in this reality. Of being able to see into others. Of living the lives of more than just one living being. All it could do was watch, wait, and hope perhaps its existence would end once and for all.

  
  


The Virus, the Error within this program was patiently waiting in place.

Maybe someone would reach it. Or maybe no one would. It would remain in its spot and be forced to continue living its endless punishment.

What did it do wrong? It doesn't know.

It doesn't know why its here.

It doesn't know why it is stuck. How it is stuck. How to get out.

It can only watch. It can only wait.

If it were human it would cry. Shed more than a million tears over the destruction of its own body and mind replayed over.

And over.

And  _ over _ .

There was no escape from it. There was nothing here for said being. The error had no choice. It had nothing here.

Not one thing. Not any. It was stuck. It was here against its will. Was it made to be here?

To do nothing but feel the same thing, to labor through the agony for an eternity? It was endless.

There was a faint thought, the faint hope that maybe, just  _ maybe _ it could all end. The being could be eliminated, their existence spent in pure unfathomable anguish could finally disappear.

That it could disappear once and for all. That it could be free.

The Virus merely waited. It waited. And it would keep waiting.

There was nothing that could take it out of this accursed realm. Memories that did and didn't belong to it would fog its weary, screenlike eyes.

It would spend another eternity. Another series of lifetimes that would end in destruction. In complete dissociation from the rest of this universe.

It would stay alone. With nothing left for it here.

It would stay in this rift until the dimension itself would begin to crumble and fall apart.

It was possible that in some occasion, with its everlasting consciousness, it would close its eyes and think to itself:

_ Why am I still here? _

There was no purpose. It couldn't see any. It couldn't find any. All there was in its place would be the never-ending sorrow of a creature lost to space and time. Kept within and out of the reaches of the mortal and immortal realms. Forever in between life and death, what was real and what was fictional.

Another plane of existence. And one that no one could possibly find.

  
  


That was the fate of the Computer Virus.

Perhaps one day its programming will finally come to an end.

  
  



End file.
